The Rings of Power: A Harry Potter Story 1
by Potterformers
Summary: Adult Harry sends rings threw time to change the future
1. Prologue

**The Rings Of**

**Power:**

**A Harry Potter story**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue-A desperate plan**_

A figure sat in a dark manor in Scotland, his name is Harry James Potter and he had lost everyone he ever loved in the world; Ginny his wife murdered in the battle for Britain by Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron his brother and long time best friend killed by Vincent Crabbe Sr., Hermione his sister decapitated by Lucius Malfoy, Neville and his wife Hannah torn limb from limb by Fenrir Greyback and his pack, and Luna and Her husband Rolf A. by Theodore Nott all in 2003.

Harry sat in front of a silvery bowl swirling with silver strands: a penseive of memories of the friends he had lost, both his and their memories of each other as well as the skills they'd learnt. Staring in contemplation he knew his friends wanted him to be happy, so he decided on a desperate plan to bring that happiness; by sending the memories of his friends, Family and himself threw time, but how. So he stood and left for the library.

Over the years leading to and beyond Tom Riddles defeat, Harry had learnt more about magic and now more importantly how to break the wards which will confine him to Privet Drive, as for the others are as follows: he was a master of all school subjects (save divination as he wasn't a seer), had multiply magical and mundane animagus forms, wandless and wordless magic mastery, foundry (Human and Goblin) and wand making, love, Druid magic, Dragon magic and paladin magic. So now all he had to find is a way to send it all back threw time to his younger form but where and when though he'd need time to build his wand so he'd not need the brother cores bugging him in forth year.

Many days later Harry had forged a full set of penseive rings (4 rings as Ron, Ginny and Hermione would just have to make sure that the rest got together) which when worn give the wearer the memories contained within. As he loaded up the rings he checked to make sure that the memories and skills they learnt went to the right ring, he then set them in rune circles meant for each person and when he'd finished with them he raised his Holly with Phoenix tail feather, "_travois temporest!_" he cast, then the runes glowed gold and when it had faded the rings were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-The plan worked**_

Harry was cleaning out the lounge room while the Dursleys were taking Dudley out to lunch for his 9th birthday, when a white gold ring with a griffon with a liquid diamond eye embossed on the face, appeared on his hand and then his mind began to flood with images of who he really was, what he was, what he'll become and what had happen. Finally it had stopped, causing Harry to stand there boiling with fury over his treatment because of Dumbledores inept decisions and his belief of the greater good.

Several minutes later Harry just waves a hand, causing the vacuum to operate on its own, dishes to wash themselves and the windows to wash. After the house work was finished, Harry declares, "I, Harry James Potter, will never call 4 Privet Drive home," to which a golden glow expanded from him and sent a gold shock wave expanding over Britain to Hogwarts.

Several miles away in an office of a magic school, trinkets turned black and stop functioning; Albus Dumbledore had been watching these items and when he jumped from his seat, moved to the fireplace took some powder from a pot yelling, "Diagon Alley," stepping in and vanishing in a flash of green fire.

Meanwhile after Harry had a decent meal then cleaned up, he Aparated to Diagon Alleys Apparition point and headed to Gringotts. When he went inside he approached a Goblin teller, "Master goblin, I wish to speak to my account manager," he dictated with a bow, the goblin in question was taken aback at the formality of the young one, but quickly schooled a snarl, "Name, Please," "Harry Potter," Harry responded, surprised the goblin said, "Very well, I'll retrieve Account Master Griphook," Harry just bows his acceptances.

Soon Griphook came out and greeted, "Lord Potter, this we'll discuss this in private," Harry bows and indicates Griphook to lead on with out a word. "Master Griphook, may your gold flow and prosper," Harry said with a bow, as they were now in a small meeting room, "First, I wish to emancipate myself," he continued, Griphook summoned another goblin to retrieve the documents in question, several minutes later the goblin whom identified as Gornac, returned with the paper so Harry could sign them, the latter finishes, "Second, I'd like to see my parents will and undergo a soul purge as Voldemort accidentally turned me into one of his 7 horcruxes, by the way there also one horcrux in the form Hufflepuffs cup in the Lestrange Family vault to, is legal in goblin law Master," Griphooks' eyes narrowed, before saying, "No its not legal, Lord Potter it shall be removed from the vault and purge if it has been placed there yet if not then, we'll wait till then," he then slid off the chair, "Very well, we'll start with the purge then move to the will once Gornac retrieves it," he finishes indicating Harry to follow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-The purge and the Powers revealed**_

After heading into the ritual chamber, "Mr. Potter, stand in the center rune and we will begin," Griphook requested, Harry move to the center rune and stood there, now ready they started the ritual, as the goblin began to chant in gobbledygook; Harry started to feel his true magic surging purifying him, then beams of light rose from the rune on the floor and started to collide into him, exploded in multi-colored fireworks display.

It was at that moment that the light flash at a piece of parchment then words started to leach to the surface:

[Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 9

Martial Status: Soul Bonded (full stage)

Wife's name: Ginvera Molly Weasley Potter

Natural Skills: Heighten reflexes, superhuman strength and speed, pain endurance and natural genius.

Born magical skills: Flight (self-propelled), Metamorphamagus, multi-animagus both magic and mundane, animal Metamorphamagus (can use metamorph powers in animagus form), Dragontounge-Dragonmagic, spell crafting, spell casting in animal form and wandless and nonverbal (wordless) magic.

Magical animagus Forms: A Blazer griffin (a flame winged griffin), Ixion Unicorn (thunder element Horned Pegasus), shadow wolf and phoenix.

Mundane animagus forms: Lion, grim-like dog, stag and falcon.

Patronus form: A stag, a big dog, a giant wolf and phoenix.

Pai Zhuq animal spirits: Dragon, swordfish, sawshark and griffin.

Horcruxes given now gone

Purged powers: Parseltounge-parselmagic, Basilisk magical animagus form, Cobra dark animal spirit, viper mundane animagus form and chaos magic.]

(Chaos Magic is evil dark magic e.g. the unforgivables mastery.)

After that they returned to the meeting room and went over the contents of James and Lilies will. After reading what his inheritance were, Harry requested, "Master Griphook, I'd like to buy shares in the Sandstorm and Tornado broomstick companies," Griphook made the note to approach the company on Harrys behalf, "And shares in the Chudley Cannons and Holyhead Harpies Quidditch teams," Griphook then scribbled more notes and asked, "How much shares of each business would you like Mr. Potter?" "56% each business!" answered Harry.

As Harry left Gringotts, he picked up a magical version of the muggle credit cards for each account in the muggle and magical world. Once outside Harry went to Tim's trunks for a seven compartment trunk school in 2 years, then Madam Malkin's for some fitting wizarding clothes and Dragonhide jackets with built-in wand holsters, Apothecary for nutrient potion ingredients as he had no need for a school potion kit, then to Quality Quidditch for top of the line seeker gear and then to the muggle side of London for muggle clothes.

The trunks compartments are as follows:

1. Storage room like a normal trunk.

2. Bedroom with kitchenette.

3. Study with a multi-purpose workshop.

4. Library connected to the Potter family Vault.

5. Dueling arena with target and practice dummies.

6. Armory connected to the Pendragon family vault.

7. Sitting room with floo network connection.

The trunk is also warded against magical detectors and has silencing charms on it. The trunk is Mahogany with platinum trim and a brass render of then House of Potter crest, gold embossed render of a Griffin in flight and a copper render of the phrase "Chaos reigns"

The Dragonhide used were: Hebridian Black and Common Welsh Green. Each embossed with a nova dragonhide (Gold and red) Phoenix on the back.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Ron and Ginny awaken**_

While Harry was busy in Diagon Alley and London Ron and Ginny were doing the chores for their mother when, rings with a lion and a lioness embossed appeared on their fingers and began to flood them with knowledge-knowledge of the future and what had happen. Once it had stopped they turned to each other saying, "We need to get Harry here, before Dumbledore finds him," in unison.

After Ron waved a hand causing the Gnomes to sent flying away from the house and with a wave of Ginnys hand creating clones of themselves, they Aparated to Diagon Alley and moved to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry was to be staying. When the two entered the pub and scanned the main area, they spotted Harry eating a hamburger in an alcove, they went over and Ginny asked, "Is this seat taken?" when Harry looked up to answer, "Ginny, Ron," as he got up, hugged and kissed Ginny, causing a golden light to form around them and then Harry hugged Ron, "Please, sit we have a lot to go over," Harry finished.

After going over the finer points on how they'd met, become fast friends and get invited to the Burrow one of Harrys true Homes; they went into Diagon Alley, let Harry buy them a trunk like his and newer clothes, Harry gave Ginny access to his family vault and promised to make a wand for her by next week. "Ginny, Ron I'm going to meet up with Hermione and start collecting the supplies for our wands with her," Harry said as they left for the Burrow.

As Ron and Ginny got home they quickly dispelled the clones and continued with what their clones started while wandless adding wards to stop unwelcome guests from entering the property so they'd be ready when Harry got there.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Ring of Hermione**_

Hermione was in her study reading up on her summer homework, when a platinum ring with an eagle embossed on it appeared on her finger and she became overwhelmed by the flood of knowledge, as it stopped Hermione looked around and decided, "I need to get in touch with Harry, before he goes to the Weasleys," as she got up and cast wandless notice me not charms.

She then aparated to Diagon Alley, walked to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside to the bar. Once she got to the bar, she asked, "Is a Mr. Potter staying here?" to an attendant, "Yes ma'am? Room 302 and also he said that he'd be in the workshop compartment of his trunk," he said and with that she went up stairs.

Once up stairs, she headed towards room 302 checked for wards, finding only monitoring alarms and personal shielding wards (the latter is a ward that only allows trusted people threw), so she headed inside and sure enough the trunk was open, and then after approaching the trunk she descended the ladder and made her way to the workshop.

After making it to the study, she found the door to the workshop; she was about to knock when Harry's voice sounded, "Come in Hermione," she opened the door and asked, "How did you know it was me bro?" laying his wand making tools down and turning to her, "the alarm wards, they send me a picture of who enters the room!" he replied, as he stood to go hug her and then said, "I've started to make our wands for Hogwarts," gesturing to the workstation; which was filled vials pearly clear, crimson and black liquid, fangs, talons and claws, feathers and hairs, and as well as various types of wood, "I also plan on having Olivander sell others I make," he finished.

H"Well Harry, I can see you're busy so I'll be in the library," Hermione said, after given the tour. She left to the library while Harry went back to work.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-Making of the wands**_

2 days before Ginny and Ron showed up; Harry had been scouting for the materials for making the wands he and his family would be using. Harry had started with collecting the wood after acquiring the various woods to make dozens of wands, Harry phoenix traveled to the chamber of secrets knowing that Dragontounge is similar Parseltounge opened the chamber and summoned the beast after the statue mouth opened to reveal the basilisk, drew back his hand and thrusted it forward, causing a golden claw of fire to fly out and severed the head of the beast. Then he transported it to the middle of Diagon Alley in front of an everyday robes tailor, whom helps him to collect what he needed and sold the rest to him and Apothecary potion store. (A/N the fire claw was created from his dragon animal spirit)

Starting with venom, tears and blood potion; made cold as the blood was volatile, he then dipped 5½" of holy and 5½" of elder in, and let it soak for 2 hours while preparing the core of: griffin mane hair (his animagus forms), Thestral tail hair, phoenix tail feather (his animagus forms), Basilisk venom and Dragonoid fang, and then wrapped the wood around until the cores were completely covered. Once he finished his wand Harry grasped the handle, which felt powerful and launched a rainbow of sparks from the tip. As he made Ginnys wand, Hermione had shown up and he left it while they talk about everything would have happened. After Hermione said she'd be in the library, Harry went to work completing the wands for Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

A week later and Harry had finished the wands and were thinking of a way to deliver them without suspicion. Then it hit him as he saw the Weasley's in the Alley buying supplies for Charlie, Percy and the twins. As Harry was already to head into the Alley to see if Olivander would sell the extra wands, but make it so he would bump into Ron and Ginny started talking and became fast friends, so carrying the crate of wands Harry descended to the bar and out the archway.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was receiving reports on the many sighting of Harry Potter all over the world, knowing that blood wards are no more and the treatment of Harry from the Dursley, made a promise not to return him there and have Molly and Arthur Weasley take him in having requested their presents at Hogwarts 4 days ago to explain it.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Harrys surprise**_

Once Harry had came to where the Weasleys were, Molly had pull him into a bear hug, then she said, "Harry dear, we found out about how you were treated by those muggles," to say that Harry was shocked of how she greeted him was an understatement, then she continued, "When professor Dumbledore found out he contacted us and said that it would be in your best interest to have you stay with us," after that Harry was so happy that he returned the hug with equal force, then she finished, "Actually, I forced him to make the arrangements and before you ask, after I said that you'd becoming to live with us Ron and Ginny explained situation and showed us the penseive rings."

Harry had forgotten about the task he was about to do, when Ron said, "Harry, aren't you suppose to be going to see if Olivander will sell those wands you made?" shaking out of stupor, he responds, "Yeah, I'd completely forgot what with the fact that I'd be staying with you my true family!" after that he produced the wands he made for Ginny and Ron, "Here guys, fresh off the spindle," smiled Harry, when Ginny grasped the pale yellow and greenish yellow wand, it felt powerful in her hand and erupted in a shower of rainbow colored sparks, Ron then grasped the remaining wand and a similar feeling washed over him also showering with rainbow colored sparks.

After Harry and the Weasleys were finished collecting supplies Harry sprung for trunks similar to his and a replacement familiar for Percy as Scabbers AKA Wormtail had escaped while Ron and Ginny were trying to get Sirius free by exposing him to the family, they headed for Olivanders wand shop, opening the door Harry called, "Mr. Olivander, I was wondering if you could help me?" as the man in question, slid out in from a shelf saying, "You're a little early aren't you Mr. Potter, but what can I do for you?" motioning to the crate of wands, "I was wondering if you would, sell these wands I crafted?" Harry questioned as he opened the box, revealing 30 wands of varying sizes, colors and thickness, Olivander was shock at what was said and retrieved a wand and examined it, "Mahogany 9 2/3 inches, strong and rigid, containing a single Fire horse tail hair," he said in surprise, at Harrys nod, he went to examine another, "Tasmania Oak 10 8/10 inches, light and pliable, containing crystallized Welsh Green Dragon blood," he exclaimed in shock, with another nod he finishes with, "Well Mr. Potter your skills are surprising and yes I can help you sell these! Now where would deposit your half of the proceeds?" Harry then said, "Put 25% of the proceeds in the Potter Family Vault and the remaining in the Weasley family vault," seeing Molly about to protest, he interrupts, "-No don't argue Molly you've an eighth mouth to feed, now that I'm living in your house," he pause for a moment before adding, "I'll also so be doing half the chores so it least I can do," they then spent a few more minutes letting Olivander examine more wands

Then another customer entered the shop, as they were leaving Harry heard Olivander saying, "This is a new creation from a less known wand maker, it is 10¾ inches of cherry with a heartstring of a griffin," then several minutes later he exclaimed, "excellent," then it went silent.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-Hunt for the Horcruxes and more wands**_

After the train had left, the Weasleys and Harry returned to the Burrow, they started to see about destroying the remaining horcruxes, even know the rings gave them skills to aparated they'd require a license to so Arthur volunteered, "Well Harry, I can easily retrieve the horcruxes outside of school and use a basilisk fang on them when I find them, though the dairy will be difficult what with Malfoy who he is," they then went on to decide whether or not to retrieve the one at Hogwarts in their first year.

Three days after Charlie, Percy and the twins left for school, Harry received a letter:

[Mr. Harry Potter,

I would like to offer an apprenticeship with me to learn from each other in making wands, your ideas are popular and many of your wands were sold to the student attending Hogwarts. To that end I'd like to combine our talents to further our knowledge in the field of wand making and the forging of other foci.

With respect,

Oliver Olive Olivander

Wand Maker]

Looking up to see some confused faces, Harry explained, "Mr. Olivander would like me to study under him in an apprenticeship," with that they all congratulated him, and Harry went up to his trunk, down to the workshop and began working on more exemplars.

After making a batch of wands, staffs and quarterstaffs: including a redwood dipped in griffin blood; with griffin mane hair, griffin heartstring, and griffin wing feather and griffin foretalon Quarterstaff for himself, a cherry 10 feet dipped in Chinese fireball dragon blood; with dragon fang, dragon heartstring, dragon horn and dragon scales Quarterstaff for Ginny, a willow 12 feet dipped in unicorn blood; with unicorn horn sliver, unicorn mane hair, unicorn tail hair and unicorn fur Quarterstaff for Ron and Vine 12 feet dipped in phoenix blood; with a phoenix plume feather, phoenix eggshell ash, phoenix tears and phoenix tail feather Quarterstaff for Hermione done he headed for Diagon Alley and then to Olivanders wand shop.

(A/N Harry had found a phoenix, which trusted him with an egg, tail feathers, blood and tears, which he hatched the egg and named the bird Ra.)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-Let the galleons flow**_

As the rest of the year went on Harry and Olivander spent their time studying the more advanced makings of wands and foci. As the apprenticeship was coming to an end they were commissioned to make spare wands for the D.L.E. Aurors and for those who lost their originals to damages.

By the end of the apprenticeship Olivanders storage vault was filled to the brim with wands, staffs and other focis' and still had too many on hand, to which he had to open a new account for the use of storing their creations and called an end to the training, two of sword focis Harrys version of the sword of Gryffindor a Canary Gold claymore with egg sized rubies on the hilt and holy dipped in phoenix tears handle and a phoenix tail feather core, and his version of the saber of Slytherin a silver curved blade with egg sized emeralds on the hilt and Elder dipped in basilisk blood and basilisk venom core; made for himself and Ginny.

As they kept going with the contracted commission for the next 1 and a bit, they learn more about the different cores and coating of wand wood.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Harrys 11th birthday**_

Harrys' birthday fast approached and his Hogwarts acceptance letter had been posted, his work with Olivander finished and the Weasleys were now rolling in money. 2 days before his birthday Harry, started to voice ideas for ideal presents for him and became quite excited over his first birthday party.

On the day of his Birthday, Harry up to sickening orange room of the Ron bedroom, where he noticed Ra and Hedwig preening themselves, and telepathically sent Ra, _"Morning Ra," "Morning Harry, Happy birthday,"_ was Ra's reply and Harry sent, _"Thank you, my friend,"_ looking to see if Ron was awake yet, seeing he wasn't got up and headed for the shower, before changing and heading down stairs.

As Harry headed down stairs, he noticed that Molly, Arthur and the three oldest Weasley children were up, "Good morning," Harry said, "Morning Harry dear," Molly said she hugged him, "morning Harry," said Arthur shaking his hand and the three oldest shook his hand saying, "morning bro," and then after a few minutes they all chorused, "Happy birthday, Harry."

After breakfast Harry and the Weasleys, moved to the lounge room and Harry began to open his birthday presents:

1. Hungarian Horntail jacket with matching boots and dueling gloves from Molly and Arthur.

2. A book on ancient elemental runes from Bill.

3. Dragon wand supplies from Charlie.

4. A book on advanced foci construction from Percy.

5. Proto type pranks from the Twins.

6. Chocolate Frogs from Ron.

7. Gold and Ruby pendant from Ginny.

8. The Cloak of Invisibility from Dumbledore with a note saying it was his fathers.

9. Welsh Green Dragonhide belt with a scabbard and wand holster from Olivander. (A/N Harry connects the scabbard to the sword rack in the armory of his trunk with a unique summoning charm.)

10. A book advanced defense against the dark arts from Hermione.

After opening the cloak and seeing the faces of the twins he made a mental note to keep the cloak with him at all times; as the family has access to the security locking charms on his trunk.

As time came to buy the shopping supplies for Percy, the twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny whom received an early acceptance letter (because of the penseive rings) and started to floo to Diagon Alley. Once at Diagon Alley they headed for Gringotts the Wizards Bank, withdrawing money from the Potter and Weasley family vaults respectively (for the train ride as they don't accept credit), Harry and the Weasleys headed for Madam Malkin's for school robes and a few jackets.

After collecting the books, robes, potion ingredients, stationary, an extra compartment in their trunks and found Hermione; they went for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, before returning home they went back to the alley to buy specialist books and visited Olivanders for Harry to buy more wand woods.

While back at the burrow Harry, the school bound Weasleys and Hermione got to work studying the subjects not covered at Hogwarts; ninjutsu, technomagic, spirit channeling (Hado from Street Fighter, Kido from bleach and Ki control from Dragonball z) and Animagus transformations; until they were N.E.W.T. proficient; in their trunk new compartment a time space portal room (think the hyperbolic room of time from Dragonball z without the them aging or a limit of times).

"Hado no. 33 Sokatsui," Harry called, as blue flame jetted from his hand at his target, Ron whom was sparring with after 2 week in the compartments (they are all linked together) cried, "Bakudo no. 7 El Escudo," with a swiping motion, causing a transparent gold shape started to form in front of him, then Ron yelled, "Shinku Hadoken," while thrusting cupped hands forward throwing a reddish gold energy ball at Harry who commands, "Shunko," as all but his workout singlet and pants were ripped off by the force of energy that collected on his shoulders and then he disappeared from sight. After 10 minutes Harry reappeared above Ron chanting, "Ka-me-ha-me-," with drawn back cupped hands holding a bluish white ball of energy, before throwing the ball forward with, "Ha," as a beam of light shot at Ron, that hit him with enough force to knock him out.

After 1 more week they had conjured their spirit blades: Harry a dual wielder of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, Ginny wielding Raiki, Ron wielding Tengumaru and Hermione wielding Hozan. They then spent the last week of the month having fun in the sun.

(A/N Harrys spirit blade two activation commands 1 for each form)


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-First trip on the Hogwarts express**_

6:30 am Monday morning on September 1st, Harry had woken up early, shower and changed, went down to see Ginny and Molly waiting for the rest while preparing breakfast and Harry said, "Good morning Ginny," giving a hug, then hugged Molly saying, "Morning Molly, need any help with breakfast?" hugging Harry back she says, "Sure! Start on the toast and than on preparing the cereal and bowls," as Harry made a start on the toast she turns to Ginny, "Ginny could you set the table please?" she requested, Ginny nods and begins to draw cutlery out for 7 people and began to set the table.

Around 6:35 the rest of the inhabitance aroused and came down excluding Arthur whom had an earlier shift and had left at 6:00 am. Breakfast was a usual fan-fair of activity talking the new term and Quidditch. By 9:30 everyone was ready and with packed trunks, head to the car and placed the trunks in the extended boot, took off for the train station and then to Hogwarts.

After successfully boarding the train with half an hour to spare Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione began to make friends with those whom were recorded in the rings they wore, soon after they'd became quick friends the train started to pull away from the station, so they found an empty compartment to sit in (after summoning Trevor for Neville) and changed into their school robes, and had some fun.

After the train came screeching to a halt all the student disembarked, Harry, the first years were greeted by, "First years come this way, to the boats," turning they saw Hagrid, after collecting their luggage and dropping them at the luggage portal site, followed Hagrid to the boats and were on their way to the castle.

While that was happening Albus Dumbledore had been pacing the widest section of his office; thinking about Harry Potter, he was a master wand and Foci maker, mastered spells that weren't apart of the schools curriculum and could most likely out duel himself if what Molly and Arthur had said about their training had been true, he'd been seen aparating and traveling by fire and shadows: Harry James Potter is a true puzzle.

Now Harry and the others had finished their boat ride tour of the outside of the castle, they'd reached the front entrance and were standing in front of a pair the biggest dark Oak doors, which swung open to reveal a stern grey haired witch and Hagrid said, "Professor McGonagall, the First years," as he gestured to the large group behind him.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-The sorting begins**_

As the stern and formidable witch Professor McGonagall, led the first years threw to the front of the Great Hall, to where a musty old dirty hat laid on a three pedestal chair and turned to say, "First years, when I call your name, you are to come up, place the hat on your head and be sorted in to one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

After 30 minutes, 2 Hufflepuffs, 3 Ravenclaws, 2 Slytherins and 1 Gryffindor, it was Hermiones turn, so she went sat down and placed the hat on head and it yelled, "Gryffindor," then Hermione returned the hat to the seat and went to Gryffindor table. After Harry, Ginny and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor and listen to the Headmasters instructions, before starting dinner and dinner conversations.

Harry and Ron were talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas about their family backgrounds, while Hermione was speaking to Percy about transfiguration and Ginny was talking to Lavender and Pavarti about the latest fashions. Before long dessert had been served and Harry hhaHarry had moved to other conversations around the table.

Once dinner came to a close Percy led the first year Gryffindors to Gryffindor tower and told to be in bed by 10:33 pm. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to use their apartments in their trunks to sleep in rather than the first year bedrooms as the beds in the trunks were comfier.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12-The first day of Classes**_

In the morning Harry and Ginny were the first to emerge from their apartment, after getting changed and moved down to the common room; they waited for Hermione and Ron to appear, before heading for breakfast.

When Ron and Hermione came down to the common room met up with Harry and Ginny, they then congregated to the Great Hall.

As they were waiting at their seats for breakfast to appear on the serving plates, the class schedules were handed out when read his:

Day: Monday

Subjects: Double Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and History

With which House: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Double Hufflepuff

Running Time: 8:30-10:15, 10:30-12:00, 1:30-3:00 and 3:15-5:00

* * *

><p><span>Day: <span>Tuesday

Subjects: Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Potions and Astronomy Practical.

With which House: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Double Slytherin

Running Time: 8:30-10:15, 10:30-12:00, 1:30-3:00 and 3:15-5:00

* * *

><p><span>Day: <span>Wednesday

Subjects: Free Period, Double Charms, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts.

With which House: Ravenclaw, Double Slytherin

Running Time: 8:30-10:15, 10:30-12:00, 1:30-3:00 and 3:15-5:00

* * *

><p><span>Day: <span>Thursday

Subjects: Double Transfigurations, Free Period, Charms and History.

With which House: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Double Hufflepuff

Running Time: 8:30-10:15, 10:30-12:00, 1:30-3:00 and 3:15-5:00

* * *

><p><span>Day: <span>Friday

Subjects: Astronomy Theory, Double Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms.

With which House: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Double Slytherin

Running Time: 8:30-10:15, 10:30-12:00, 1:30-3:00 and 3:15-5:00

* * *

><p>As it was Thursday, the quartet headed for Transfigurations class and waited for the teacher. Once class had started Harry and the other three, mastered changing the match into a needle and back, so they just went ahead and start to do their; by turning the match into a snitch for Harry, gold bird pendant for Ginny, Knight chess piece for Ron and cat pendant for Hermione; and earnt 40 Points for Gryffindor while they were at it. After getting their homework assignments for transfigurations they went to their free period.<p>

During their free period Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron made a start on their assignments for, so they set up a study in the new 8th compartment of their trunks and got to work, before getting a bit more training in using their spirit blades and other combat.

Now in the duel arena Harry and Ron had their swords at the ready as Harry commanded, "Spread light threw the Heaven," as his sword began to glow gold and red, "Amaterasu," he finished, and was now holding his Gold and ruby studded broad sword, while Ron was commanding, "Crush Down," as his sword began to glow a burnt gold color, "Tengumaru," Ron finished, and now holding a pair of black and gold claws. After 2 hours of intense dueling they both immerge from the compartment with minor burns, cauterized cuts and smoking robes.

After performing the charms for Charms class perfectly and falling to sleep in History for Harry, Ginny and Ron they headed for the Great Hall for Dinner. Then they went the common room to play some wizarding games and finally going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13-As the weeks flew**_

4 days into the week, the quartet had already started to find their classes easy and now were ready to started to research new 3rd year courses; though now it was time for Double Potions with the Slytherins, as they waited to head into class an annoying knat by the name of Draco Malfoy had already caused trouble for Harry and tried to make himself feel superior with all this pureblooded bigotry that started from been stupid to just plain crap as he continuously bullied, harassed and just would shut up or leave you alone.

It started with: Harry, his friends and house mates waiting to enter Transfigurations class on Friday, where Draco and his bodyguards were making fun of Neville as they couldn't get a rise out of Harry or the others, it was then Malfoy had drawn his wand ready to curse however, Harry had been quicker as he drew his own wand and in one fluid motion, commanded, "Expelliarmus," sending a beam of rainbow colored light, knocking Draco off balance and his wand arcing towards Harry to see that it 10 inches of snakewood, dipped in cobra venom with heartstring of a Wyvern core and one of his own makes. (Ironic)

Then again with: flying class on Saturday, Draco had picked on Neville and his Remembrall, later causing Harry to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as Harry and the Gryffindors joined the Slytherins that it was all normal until: **WHAM!** Neville crashed landing in a heap and dropped his Remembrall, which was picked up by Malfoy and thrown from his broom and Harry caught it from 1 foot off the ground. All of which were times they were caught McGonagall. (Harry flew under his own magic and so he didn't break an order.)

Now it was Monday the Double Potions was absolutely horrid to Gryffindor especially Harry, as the Potion Master Professor Snape had begun to berate them, ignore them when they had the answer to his question and took house points off for zero reasons what so ever. But still Harry and the Gryffindors were able to tune him out, focus on the black-boarded instructions and produce flawless potions: their first a mild painkiller potion and second a mild strengthening solution.

All in all save the Potions lessons with Snape, the classes had been simple and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys spent their time in their trunks time rooms; training in other studies that can do more for the coming that war and careers that their Hogwarts studies.

A week after Harry had started Albus Dumbledore had been floored by praise his professors save Severus Snape who couldn't see threw his grudge of James Potter and Quirinus Quirrell whom acted strangely around everyone he had been with, giving to Harry and in truth it had scared him it was as if it was Tom Riddle all over again; but something did not sit right with all this first he believe Voldemorts brother wand would choose Harry, but Harry had made his own years earlier and the fact unlike Tom, Harry was capable of love and compassion.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14-The training and the Troll**_

It was now the day before Halloween and it was also Harrys "first" Quidditch Training session with Oliver Wood that afternoon, as breakfast started Harry had received a Broom shaped package with a note that read:

[Mr. Potter,

This is your new broom from the company you hold stock in; it is the Seeker series of Nimbus, called the Nimbus Flamestriker.

Don't open until you return to Gryffindor common room

Good luck, Harry

Minerva McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House]

Harry then with Ginny and Ron returned to Gryffindor common room while Hermione went to the Library. In the common room Harry unwrapped the package to reveal: a dark cherry wood shaft with yellow and redwood twigs tail, platinum foot stirrups and the name "Flamestriker" embossed in gold on the handle.

After lunch Harry was called out to the pitch, when Harry got out there he saw Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver waiting in the center of the pitch, the girls looked surprised, though the twins looked unaffected (they'd practiced against him during the summer holidays) and then Oliver had said, "Okay Harry, let start with mastering the new broom you've been given," so Harry mounted his broom, took off and flew around, while Harry had been flying he noticed that the broom only needed to respond to his thoughts to get a response and after getting used of the broom he started with the golf ball test before moving to the chasing of a snitch before it became to dark for them to continue.

After an extra training during the free period on Wednesday, Harry went Charms class met up with his friends and started to go in the classroom when Professor Flitwick showed them in. With a swish and a flick Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermiones feathers shot up in the air, at about 60m per second and leveled off at 120ft in the air, after returning the feathers to the table, they then went to advising their classmates in the end.

After Hermione returned to the library at been not hungry, but it been when Quirrell barged in yelling, "Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons-thought you ought a know," before falling to the floor faint, that Harry, Ron and Ginny really became worried and they wandlessly cast, "Shunko," on themselves, before vanishing and reappearing at the corridor to the library.

Harry, Ginny and Ron ran into Hermione half way down the hall to the library, she was shocked to see them and when Harry said, "It is the troll, it's early and we need to get to the common room now," she horrified, as they started to return to the Gryffindor tower, a foul stench hit their noses and that is where they met up with troll, which it swung down with its club and that is when Harry cried, "Bakudo no. 7 El Escudo," creating a dome shield, just second before the club met them and shattered with resounding **CRACK! **After which Ron and Hermione raised their hands with 2 outstretched fingers commanding, "Hado no. 4 Byakurai," shooting off 2 bolts of bluish while lighting, blasting what's left of the club out of the hand of the troll and blowing a hole in the its stomach making it fall over, 4 minutes later it got back up, "What the Bloody hell," Ron swore, "I don't know Ron," Harry calmly replied, after 1 minute he continued, "Distract it Ron, Hermione," before raising both hands and began to chant, _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens,"_ then 2 balls of bluish white began to form in his hands, as Ron and Hermione had resorted to a volley of Ki blasts to keep the troll off balance, before Harry commanded, "Hado no. 73 Soren Sokatsui," letting lose a twin streams of bluish white flame energy at the troll, in which was turned it into a crispy, smelly hulk of a creature and then the Professors showed up.

After 2 hours of answering questions Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned to the common room and cast privacy charms around an area so they could talk, "I think we should take the stone before the end of year exams start or in a few days time," Harry suggested and when Ron nodded saying, "Yeah we should have it returned to the Flamel vault too," everyone else nodded their agreement and then headed for a teacher given free period in their trunks to lengthen and fully enjoy their freedom.

After their break Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione moved to the last class which was still on.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-Safeguarding the stone**_

Early Thursday morning Harry had awoken got showered and changed before heading down to the common room. Seeing Hermione and Ginny nodding in his direction, he left the common room and headed for the third floor corridor.

As Harry reached the top of the stair case, he dissolved into the shadows and vanished. Down in a dark gold chamber a black body emerged from the shadows and became Harry Potter, whom move to the center of the room and plucked from a dais, a blood red stone. Before leaving Harry cast, "Geo gemino rudis," making a ruby in the shape as the former stone on the dais, then melted back into the shadows.

Now at the owlry Harry appeared, conjured a small box, and placed the Philosophers stone in the box along with a note that read.

[Master Griphook,

May the Gold flow and you blades sharp. Professor Dumbledore know not of what has happen, but I feel that it is the interest of the Flamels, that the Stone and I request it be returned to Nicholas' private vault and himself informed.

May gold grow and prosper,

Harry James Potter

Head of the house of Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Heir Apparent to the House of Black]

After casting a weightless charm on the box, Harry called, "Hedwig," causing a snowy owl to swoop down and land on Harrys shoulders, after securing the package to Hedwigs' leg Harry sent her on her way. After watching Hedwig disappear into the distance, Harry left on foot to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After entering the great hall, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were, sitting down Harry told them quietly, "The package has been sent, Dumbledore and Voldemort are none the wiser," they just nodded and waited for the breakfast to be served.

While at lunch in the great hall, Ra arrived in a burst of flames with a letter from Molly, retrieving the letter from Ra, Ron read to Harry, Hermione and Ginny:

[Dear Boys and Ginny,

Arthur and I have decided to visit Charlie in Romania for Christmas. Please remain at Hogwarts for the duration of the winter holidays and don't cause any trouble.

Lots of love

Molly Weasley]

"Looks like we're staying here, guys," Harry informed them, as the twins had congregated over to join them, Hermione however was going back home for Christmas and had already packed.

With them left at school, Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way to the Room of Requirement, retrieved the diadem horcrux from the room of lost artifacts and lock it in the security safe in Harry's apartment compartment. As it was the start of the holiday Harry and the Weasleys spent their time in their trunks time room compartments, working on different researches subjects like the cure for lycanthropy or vampirism.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16-Christmas time has come**_

It was now Christmas and Harry and Ginny had been sleeping in the same bed of Harry apartment. As morning came the whole Gryffindor tower awoke to see present at their foot of their beds. "Happy Christmas, Ron," Harry smiled, as he mental sent, '_Morning Ginny and Happy Christmas,_' to Ginny, whom sent, '_Morning Harry and Happy Christmas to you._'

As the sun rose from the horizon, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie awoke in the outpost of the Romanian Dragon Reserve and found a large mount of presents under the Xmas tree for them.

In a small house in Manchester Hermione and her Parents woke to find a large amount of presents for them.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry began to unwrap his presents:

1. From Molly and Arthur, an emerald green knitted jumper with homemade fudge.

2. From Bill, a book on Norse runes.

3. From Charlie, Golden dragonhide fingerless dueling gloves Chinese fireball dragonhide seeker gloves.

4. From Percy, a book on Advance defensive Magic.

5. From the twins, the Marauders map.

6. From Ron, dragonhead belt buckle.

7. From Ginny, a nova dragonhide trench-coat with matching boots.

8. From Hermione, a book on seeker moves threw the ages.

9. From Olivander, a ring focus, onyx with diamond, ruby, emerald, sapphire and topaz set on a platinum band.

10. From Dumbledore, a book on Egyptian runes.

11. From Hagrid, a wooden flute.

While Harry was opening his presents, Ron was opening his:

1. Form his parents, a sapphire blue knitted jumper.

2. From Bill, a large box of chocolate.

3. From Charlie, a book on dragons.

4. From Percy, a booklet on career advice.

5. From the twins, prank startup kit.

6. From Ginny, Lion head belt buckle.

7. From Hermione, a book on the history of Quidditch.

8. From Harry, Chudley Cannons merchandise.

Now Ginny was opening her presents:

1. From her parents, knitted jumpers.

2. From Bill, books on a wide variety of subjects.

3. From Charlie, Red dragonhide gloves with a built in wand holster.

4. From Percy, the same as Ron.

5. from the twins, the same as Ron.

6. From Ron, Box of chocolates.

7. From Harry, an emerald green sundress and a mahogany and gold trimmed jewelry box with a tasteful selection of charm bracelets and necklaces.

8. From Hermione, books on potions.

Percy and the twins got similar to Ron and Ginny along presents from their girlfriends along with spare wands from Harry.

In the outpost at the Reserve, Bill and Charlie got a wide variety of things from friends and family including a quarterstaff Cherry with Rune dragon scales, heartstring, fangs and peridot core for Bill and dragon lance foci with dragonite (a ruby with a fire dancing inside of it), wing scales, heartstring, claws and peridot core for Charlie both from Harry, while Arthur got a model airplane from Harry, along with the usual from his family and Molly got an ebony and silver jewelry box with a few rings and earrings along with the usual she got from her family.

Hermione had gotten books on a wide variety of subjects both magical and mundane from her friends and family, plus a ring focus, sapphire and a diamond circle set on a silver band from Harry.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17-News Years eve and the days after**_

The winter holidays had been spent; cuddling up in the common rooms for the main students or for Harry and the Weasleys in their trunks sitting room and/or study. Harry spent all his time "getting to know" Ginny as they started to get closer again and would sometimes slept in the same bed; they found that they were great at Quidditch and Defense magic, also were powerful and they'd realized they were in love. (The rings are only reinforcing their love now, rather than providing it threw a soul bond.)

New Years eve was quiet the bash for Harry, for the 1st time in ever, from his old life; he was having fun with his new family and hoped that he could stay happy. Gryffindor house had partied like no tomorrow, with a radio blaring cheesy show tunes, table upon table of magical and mundane chocolate and other sweets and drinks, prank and talent shows, and finally a count down to midnight to top off the night.

The next day was frantic chaos of people operating on sugar rushes and the older students with hangovers. Harry was down in his study making the cures for the nights worth party, with anti-hangover potions and various types of calming potions, Harry returned to the common room with the vials in hand, after taking a calming potion himself left rest in the common room with a note reading: [These potions will calm you down drink up, Harry.] Harry then left for the library to study in piece.

When Harry made his way to the library, he found Hermione at the central study table, nose deep in a book and the former made his way over and asked quietly, "Hi Hermione, have a good sleep?" she looked up and said in whisper, "Yeah, wasn't that bad Harry, Yourself?" Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah, after a calming potion before bed!" in a whisper also.

After finishing up their work, Harry suggested, "Hermione, how we grab Ginny and Ron, and have fun in our animagus forms?" as she stood up Hermione said, "Sure! But after breakfast so Ron has his fill," then they headed for the Great Hall.

When Harry and Hermione headed into the hall, they noticed Ron was piling his food on to a plate with Ginny saying but in vain to tell him that there was enough time and to slow down. After they all feasted on sausages, bacon and eggs, the quartet left for their trunks connected time room compartment.

Now in the time room, Harry began to change into a griffin; wings of fire sprouted from his back, his arms and hands became black and scale like replaced by talons, and his legs became gold and furry changing into the hind legs of a lion, his hair grew longer and a bird like face appeared to crown his head, while his face became more feline and golden and gold fur grew over his body; once he had finished Harry stood on his hind legs before lowering on to all fours, now Ginny began to change into a sunfire unicorn; her hands and feet were replaced with hooves which had a crest of fire above it, red fur began to grow around her body, her face elongated to an equestrian form with white fire sprouting from her neck and a gold horn shot out of her forehead and then she grew a white fire horse tail, Hermione began to change into an eagle; her hands and arms began to lengthen color to brown and feathery replacing themselves with wings, her face became sharper, silver in color and beak like, her body began to grow brown feathers and her legs contracted turning silver while feet became talons and Ron began to change into a golden retriever; his teeth began to sharpen and grow longer, his skin grew reddish gold fur, face grew into a snout and ear enlarged turned pointed: then Harry and Hermione launched into the air, while Ginny trotted away with Ron running behind her.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18-All for naught**_

The return to regular classes has begun and students have started to feel to bite of the exams, well except the Gryffindor quartet as they've got all the information they need from the penseive rings, so they had just to do their independent studies of curing lycanthropy and/or vampirism.

As the quartet had predicted; potions was the first exam down followed by Charms on Monday, Transfig on Tuesday followed by history, D.A.D.A. Thursday with astronomy and Friday Herbology and magical theory.

After clearly scoring the level of "Outstanding Exceeds Expectations" on all their exams Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were bored so they had decided to have fun with in their animal forms around the castle. Several hours later on the grounds: a black, gold and red phoenix swooped through the corridor with a red and gold phoenix, while a reddish golden retriever bounded over a few students and chocolate brown cat fought her way threw the crowd.

(A/N Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are multi-animagi but only Harry and Ginny are magical. Also Quirrel never got the stone.)


End file.
